COLLECTION VANVEN
by SisYa-wa
Summary: Des drabbles. Du VanVen. De l'humour, de la tritesse, du fluff, des sex-tapes, et pleins d'autres chose pas recommandables pour l'organisme humain normalement constitué. /Recueil de textes en collaboration avec Crimson-Realm !/
1. Chapter 1

Note : Ce recueil doit être posté. Il le faut. Si cela ne se fait pas, tous ces jolis textes vont s'enfuir de mon esprit. Et de celui de Crim'-chan. Si c'est pas déjà fait... AHAHA-

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété des Studios Square Enix et Disney, les OS écrits appartiennent quant à eux à leurs créatrices, SisYa-Wa et Crimson Realm.**

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Introduction._

 _« Asseyez-vous, et bordel, taisez-vous. Je ne veux voir personne bouger sans ma permission. Dieu, j'ai une sainte horreur des conférences avec mes fans. Vos yeux globuleux me dégoûtent, mais je l'avoue, il n'y a rien de meilleur que d'être observé comme le centre du monde, pareil au plus précieux des joyaux. Ce que je veux à présent, c'est voir vos yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, comme des soucoupes larges et laiteuses, de la vraie porcelaine brillante et lisse._

 _Ecoutez bien._

 _Vous me fixez tous comme ça, pendu à mes lèvres mais, hé, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que je vais vous raconter ma vie la clope au bec, en vous tendant un petit verre de Jack ? Oh non, ça jamais._

 _Man, si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que vous voulez du VanVen, hein ? Je lis dans vos yeux, c'est trop facile. Vous êtes coincées, mesdemoiselles, prises au piège dans votre propre fanatisme… Quoi ? Mesdemoiselles_ _ **et**_ _Messieurs ? Parce que ça intéresse les hommes aussi ? Vraiment, le monde tourne pas rond. Oh, je vous assure, ce n'est pas que je me plains. Vous fouinez toujours à l'affut d'un baiser volé entre Ven et moi, comme si c'était la chose la plus sensuelle au monde._

 _Tout ça m'amuse._

 _Vos bouilles de fangirls assumées et aguerries traquent le moindre de nos gestes, le moindre rapprochement, comme si il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre Ven et moi. Et qui vous dit que toutes ces histoires qui prolifèrent dans vos esprits ne sont pas qu'aberrations et balivernes ? Comment ça, « C'est évident, la tension qu'il y a entre vous » ? Non, bien sûr que non. Vos mamans ne vous ont jamais appris à vous méfier des médias ? C'est du jeu de scène, du flan. Ven et moi, c'est juste dans vos têtes, les filles. Toutes ces images, toutes ces fictions, c'est pour entretenir le public comme vous. Vous êtes des moutons, messieurs dames, ravi de vous l'apprendre. Avides de corps humides et de positions explicites pour certaines, attendries devant l'Amour des différences pour d'autres._

 _J'ai besoin d'une clope, minute. Je me fiche bien que vous toussiez, tout ce qui vient de moi vous pénètre de toute façon… Non, non, il n'y a aucune allusion vicieuse là-dedans. Regardez la fumée qui monte, la belle volute blanche qui vous enfume les poumons. C'est comme le VanVen, ça vous fascine, et le danger fascine toujours l'homme, c'est prouvé. Tout comme les relations gays fascinent la femme, simple stratégie marketing. Allez, assez de palabres, je me casse._

 _Quoi ? J'entends beugler au fond. Oui, vous deux-là, avec le porte clé VanVen et les yeux scintillants. Vos noms. « Ya » ? « Crimson Realm » ? Et on peut savoir la raison de votre présence ici si vous ne m'écoutez pas plus que ça ? La Divinité que je suis va se vexer, vous savez. Vous ne voulez pas m'adorer en poussant des piaillements d'extase, comme tout le monde ? Et qu'est-ce que je vois sur vos genoux ? C'est_ _ **ça**_ _le motif de vos couinements de joie ? Comment ça vous organisez vos idées pour une « Collection de Drabbles VanVen » ? Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, moi ? Rien._

 _Oh, vous voulez une interview pour votre intro. Pour rameuter des lecteurs et les pousser à lire vos insanités, c'est ça ? Pourquoi pas. La publicité, ça excite les sens du public, ça le rend réceptif à toute sorte de produits fictifs et utopiques… Comme le VanVen, uh._

 _Moi, Vanitas, je vous présente donc une petite collection de Drabbles faite de petits textes plus ou moins courts, écrite en collaboration par deux nanas fan de Kingdom Hearts et, cela va de soi si vous êtes dans le coin, de VanVen. Elles fantasment, elles écrivent, mais putain, elles savent rien de nous deux. Ces petits drabbles nous mettront, Ven et moi, en scène dans des thèmes quelconques, et vous êtes bien curieux si un résumé pareil vous pousse à regarder une telle chose. Sur ce, je dois m'éclipser quelque part, mon instinct people me hurle d'aller faire l'amour à un certain blondinet ce soir._

 _Promis public, ma sex-tape sera publiée sur Twitter dans une heure. »_

 _Vanitas._

* * *

VANVEN.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note :_ "Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Oeuf" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu mon jet de la nuit du quatre au cinq avril 2015 !" Ya.

 _Auteure :_ SisYa-Wa

 _Crédit :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux Studios Disney et Square Enix, ils ne sont pas à moi.**

 _Collaboration_ _:_ Crimson Realm.

 _Type : OS_

 _Pairing :_ VanVen, _honestly_.

Le genre est un peu particulier, c'est surement dû à la fatigue de la nuit... Après, cet OS date un peu. A vous de juger !

 _Bonne lecture !_ Ya.

* * *

Jaune Soleil.

Avoir la tête pleine. Si pleine qu'elle vous semble se fissurer un peu plus chaque seconde qui passe. Vous voyez ? Le cerveau qui se craquèle, les pensées qui se vident, l'ébullition constante de votre matière grise dans le flou le plus total. Avachi sur le sol, le sang pulsant dans les tempes, votre misérable verre de vodka à moitié rempli dans votre main. Bien sûr, pour sembler encore plus ridicule qu'à l'accoutumée, vous vous êtes vomi dessus. Comble de l'élégance, une autre personne est collée à vous, elle transpire le rhum.

Elle ronfle doucement, aussi.

Le monde pue. La pièce morne qui tourne autour de vous est silencieuse, il n'y a plus que le son de l'importun d'à côté. Elle tourne, elle tourne, et tourne encore. C'est trop violent pour votre estomac, la gerbe monte. Quelques flashs de lumière s'invitent devant vos yeux, dansent, jouent avec vos nerfs, puis s'en vont. Seule votre pauvre tête pleine a encore de l'intérêt. Alors, misérable que vous êtes, vous vous levez à l'aide du coude, branlant, et cherchez à stabiliser tout ça, sans succès. Des voix vous reviennent, de la musique, des mots. Des couleurs qui vous vrillent le cœur, la mémoire, et ce qu'il reste de votre zombie actuel. Des bouts de la soirée vous reviennent, fugaces. Cette soirée.

A travers vos yeux d'or, vous observez un jeune homme, fondu à travers la masse, qui colle son corps à d'autres dans un déhanché maladroit mais osé. Il est blond, souriant, amical. Tout ce qu'il a de plus détestable dans ces soirées étudiantes où vous vous rendez parce que vous n'avez rien d'autre à foutre. Déjà assit au bar, vous sifflez votre cinquième godet, l'alcool brûlant excitant vos lèvres.

Vous jaugez les inconnus de la nuit, sûr de vous, certain de reconnaitre une possible conquête parmi le peuple qui se trémousse à vos pieds. Avec un peu de chance, elle jouera avec vous. Vous parcourez la salle du regard mais, surprise, vos yeux ne sont accrochés que par un unique être, qui semble briller dans la nuit : par son sourire, ses gestes souples, et l'étincelle de malice douce qui pétille dans ses yeux à la lueur verte des néons. Ses yeux sont bleus, vous en êtes presque certain. C'est comme une sorte de certitude qui plane dans le creux de votre ventre.

Et vous savez tout aussi certainement que vous allez vous le faire ce soir.

Le blondinet amical est donc votre nouvelle cible. Alors vous collez votre sourire le plus attrayant sur votre visage blanc, vous effacez soudain les traits tirés et las qui marquaient votre figure il y a peine un instant, et vous partez à la chasse. Avançant au travers des spectres mouvant de la pièce, ignorant la musique nasillarde en fond sonore, vous arrivez au coude à coude avec l'inconnu à la blondeur effrayante. Les lasers dansent sur sa figure réjouie, et vous mourrez d'envie de lui coller une baffe. Il vous sourit tendrement, avec la bonhommie des imbéciles rendus heureux par le nectar des fêtards, et vous vous retenez. Finalement, vous remuez les lèvres dans le noir sans savoir véritablement quoi lui dire, convaincu que votre sensualité naturelle marquera des points décisifs sur votre interlocuteur.

Cela ne loupe pas.

La technique est bien rôdée, vous bougez lentement, votre corps rompt sans problèmes le rythme définit par les danseurs ivres, on ne voit que vous. Malgré vos cheveux au noir profond qui glissent dans le décor, malgré votre chemise sombre et trop banale qui colle à votre peau, vous êtes désormais le centre du monde. Les orbes miels de vos iris scintillent doucement, fixant sans aucune gêne l'objet unique de votre désir. Celui-ci s'est par ailleurs arrêté de bouger, trop occupé à vous dévorer des yeux, à se demander si vous êtes un psychopathe au physique avantageux ou simplement un étudiant aguicheur et facétieux.

Somme toute réponse, vous vous rapprochez encore de lui, planquant sans détours vos mains sur ses hanches. Il ne rougit pas, ça l'amuse, dirait-on. Alors vous dansez encore et encore, flirtant, instaurant bientôt entre vous une tension plus qu'électrique, vos hormones faisant des étincelles. Il cède. Vous l'entrainez alors par la main jusqu'au bar, ou vous entamez l'option séduction numéro deux : le faire boire jusqu'à ne plus voir dans ses prunelles que le reflet de votre propre sourire, et optionnellement, une foudroyante envie de vous sauter dessus. Tout se passe bien.

Au fur et à mesure que vous découvrez votre proie -dont les joues deviennent rougies par la chaleur et par l'alcool- vous vous dites qu'il est beau. Il a un petit grain, un petit quelque chose qui vous laisse inexplicablement pendu à ses lèvres tendres et brillantes. Ses doigts gesticulent, créant leur propre danse tandis qu'il s'applique à expliquer quelque chose, que vous n'écoutez pas.

Ce soir, c'est vous qui le désirez plus qu'autre chose : sans le savoir son sex-appeal vous a transformé en œuf à la coque, peu à peu votre coquille se brise, vous brûlez, la pâleur troublante de votre peau cachant difficilement le jaune brûlant de votre envie grandissante. Brusquement, vous vous penchez en avant pour dévorer sa bouche, interrompant le flot inaudible de ses mots enivrants. Il se laisse faire et croque votre langue, trop ivre pour opposer une plausible résistance. On dirait même qu'il sourit. Pendant ce temps vous mettez les pieds dans le plat, crevez l'abcès dans l'œuf en passant vos bras autour de sa taille mince.

Bientôt vous êtes tous deux collés l'un contre l'autre, la fièvre diabolique de la nuit s'emparant de vous dans une étreinte suave.

Finalement, vous ne vous rappelez plus de rien, et c'est bien dommage. Sans doute avez-vous cuit de désir lors d'une nuit torride, le frottement de votre peau contre la sienne, le frôlement de ses cheveux dans le creux de vos bras, le goût sucré de ses lèvres contre votre cou. Alors vous baissez la tête vers votre corps, jetant un regard sur le côté, et vous remarquez le sac de couchage gonflable sur lequel vous êtes installé. Plus loin, à la portée de votre regard, le froissement d'un drap jaune, la caresse d'une épaule blanche. Il est là. A votre tour de sourire largement.

La nuit s'est clôturée plus tendrement que vous ne le pensiez, et l'air est doux malgré les odeurs persistantes aux alentours. Vous vous tournez vers l'inconnu, glissant vos doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille avec, comment diriez-vous ? _Douceur._

Un mot que vous n'aviez pas utilisé depuis des lustres, semble-t-il.

Mais vos paupières se ferment délicatement, laissant le sommeil vous gagner sans avoir le temps de songer plus. Néanmoins, une question toute bête vous taraude : « Qui de l'œuf ou la poule est apparu le premier ? » c'est idiot. Pourtant, dans les tréfonds de votre mémoire, il y a une réponse, que vous aviez trouvée enfant : « La poule est tombée amoureuse du soleil, c'est pourquoi le jaune est si orange et son centre si chaud. Le blanc, c'est juste une protection offerte par la poule pour affronter la vie, aussi dure que la coquille et pourtant vide de sens. »

En votre fort intérieur, vous riez. Cela n'a plus d'importance. C'était des gamineries. Vous n'êtes plus un poulet, non ? Ah, et merde, vous avez la tête pleine. Pleine comme un œuf.

En plus, ce soir, vous dormez à côté d'un soleil. Que demander de plus ?

Vous sombrez.

* * *

VANVEN.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Square Enix, Buena Vista Games.**

Rating : K+/T.

 _Note :_ sur le thème « ciseaux ». Aheum.

Auteure : CrimsonRealm

En collaboration avec : SisYa-Wa

* * *

Il n'y a aucun son que Vanitas aime plus que le chuintement métallique de deux lames de métal qui se frôlent et s'écorchent. Le même que celui d'une hache qu'on affûte avant de l'abattre sur un arbre. Le même que deux épées qui se croisent et s'éloignent pour se rejoindre à nouveau dans un duel fait de sueur et de sang.

Celui qui murmure tous les bienfaits de la destruction.

Les ciseaux qui coupent avec efficacité et propreté. Qui tranchent net. Qui éloignent deux parties d'un tout à jamais. L'adhésif est inutile. Il n'existe rien qui puisse recoller les morceaux sans y laisser une profonde cicatrice. Impossible à faire disparaître. La séparation reste là pour toujours.

Vanitas fait tourner les ciseaux dans sa main. Aucun sourire sur son visage, mais un rire au fond de lui. Avec eux, il détient le pouvoir. Celui de s'approprier ce qui lui appartient. Celui d'arracher ce qui est à lui à ceux qui le lui ont pris. Il peut détruire qui il veut. Torturer s'il veut. Morceler ses ennemis en un millions de minuscules poussières de papier. Les brûler ensuite.

Il est plus puissant que n'importe qui.

Il jette un œil morne sur l'image posée sur son bureau. Une fille et un garçon. Et entre eux, lui.

Ils l'enserrent de leurs bras comme s'il était leur propriété. Mais il n'est pas à eux. Ils n'ont aucun droit sur lui. Ils le gardent enfermé, ils le piègent et l'étouffent. Ils le veulent pour eux seuls, mais ils ne l'auront pas.

Car maintenant Vanitas a le pouvoir de le leur reprendre. Effacer le passé. Récupérer l'Autre. Le garder pour lui. Il passe la langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Le leur reprendre.

Il claque les ciseaux une fois encore pour apprécier leur chant de guerre. Puis il découpe.

Lentement. Doucement. Avec la plus grande attention. Il découpe et suit à la trace les contours du garçon blond. Ses bras. Le creux de son cou. Ses joues rondes. Ses cheveux en bataille. Il découpe. L'Autre progressivement se détache. Il sera bientôt à lui. Personne n'a le droit de le lui prendre.

Enfin l'image tombe sur le bureau et il ne garde entre ses doigts que sa précieuse silhouette. Ses yeux plissés et son sourire. Ils lui appartiennent. Il lui appartient.

Les deux autres finissent broyés, détestés, jetés au fond d'une corbeille, là où plus personne ne pourra les retrouver.

Il dépose précautionneusement la silhouette blonde dans une boîte où il en rejoint des dizaines d'autres. À sa place. Près de lui. Il sourit.

Désormais, il est à Vanitas et à Vanitas seul. Et personne, jamais, ne pourra le lui reprendre.

* * *

VANVEN.


	4. Chapter 4

_Note :_ Inspiré et écrit sur l'air de "She likes it" de Romance on a rocket ship. Rédigé sur le thème : _Piège._

Attention ! Cet OS contient une dose potentiellement dangereuse de fluff pur. A Akira-Tetsu, Crim-chan et Musics Stars, qui méritent toutes une piqûre de bonheur, ainsi qu'à Rin-chan, qui affectionne le genre. _Love._

 _Auteure :_ SisYa-Wa

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux Studios Disney et Square Enix, ils ne sont pas à moi.**

 _Collaboration :_ Crimson Realm.

 _Type : OS (Ce devait être un court drabble. Raté.)_

 _Pairing :_ VanVen.

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire, et par conséquent, celui de Wa. Il fallait que je poste quelque chose pour fêter ça ! A ceux m'ayant envoyé un MP de longue date, ne vous inquiétez pas : je vous répondrais très bientôt. Merci à tous ! Bisous, Ya.

* * *

A Romance-Trap.

T'avais tout prévu dans ta vie amoureuse, Vanitas.

T'avais imaginé mille théories simplistes et farfelues sans avoir rien vécu, mille fausses surprises vitales mal tournées, mille échappatoires possibles, même. Tu te disais parfois que ton cœur était un désert, si vide et si aride que l'eau même aurait pu s'y évaporer. Et t'en étais fier, parce que t'avais jamais eu tort jusqu'alors : avec toi, les filles pleuraient. Tu les tenais à distance, comme ces histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose, que tu lorgnais sur le bureau de ta sœur en sifflant « L'amour, c'est pour les faibles ».

Et t'avais jamais décroché de l'idée.

Jusqu'à Ven.

Un bout de blond aux cheveux mal peignés, au sourire fabuleux et au caractère enjoué. L'air candide, les iris lumineux, il avait, quand on le regardait de loin, l'aspect angélique du plus pur des crétins. Mais maintenant, tu ne t'y fiais plus.

Ce petit nain diabolique avait avalé ta fierté, détruisant les barrières de ton cœur, balayant au loin tes convictions, d'un doux revers de main. Il était d'une intelligence vicieuse, malin, de ces personnes insupportables qui vous enroulent autour du petit doigt d'un beau sourire en coin, sans que vous puissiez faire quoi que ce soit.

Ton âme sœur, en somme. Mutin, curieux, et détestablement mesquin.

Avec lui, tu ne savais jamais. D'ailleurs, tu te maudissais souvent de l'avoir rattaché à toi, un beau jour. Pourquoi l'avoir choisi, _lui_ , pour partager ta vie ? Bonne question. Question à laquelle tu n'avais, hélas, toujours pas de réponse. Mais Ventus était Ventus, et il fallait s'en accommoder, pour ton propre bien. Quelle connerie, hein.

En vérité, tu savais. Ou pensais savoir. Mais comment percer à jour la couverture de ce crevard ?

Ventus était un piège, une drogue. Ventus, c'était le Mal. Le fourbe, avec ses broussailleuses mèches blondes, son regard trop bleu pour être honnête et ses courbes rondes, t'avais embobiné royalement. Et toi, pour la première fois de ta vie, t'avais pas fait attention au piège juste devant. Tu t'y étais accroché, comme une abeille sur du miel. Et finalement, il avait fini par te bouffer la vie.

Ventus, c'est le genre de mec qui dit qu'il reste debout toute la nuit, alors qu'il pionce depuis belle lurette. C'est aussi l'ange qui affirme lutter contre ses démons à minuit, alors qu'il joue à la console sous la couette, empêchant le monde de dormir. Oh, il l'emmerde profond, le monde, Ventus.  
Le problème, c'est qu'il est un peu mieux que toi, sous tous rapports, tu te dis. Parce que toi tu fumes, et que lui, il bouffe de la salade. Un vrai lapin, tu penses, pour te donner une contenance.

D'ailleurs, il baise comme un lapin. Un nymphomane du matin, ce type-là, c'est certain.

Mais Ventus, c'est aussi une pute angélique, toujours à la recherche du plaisir le plus pur, comme faire l'amour à l'arrière d'une voiture dans les bouchons, sur l'autoroute. A bien y repenser, c'est vrai qu'il a obtenu ton cœur sur la route, ce con. Une chaude journée d'été, écrasante. Une panne de carte bleue au péage, une injure balancée bien fort, un sourire niais, une parole de réconfort. Puis un numéro, une adresse, une vie, une nuit, un ensemble. A bien y repenser, vous avez roulé trop vite.

Des fois, tu te dis que tu le hais. Ou que tu voudrais être tout ce qu'il est. Il est ta moitié, ou tes chaînes. Un peu des deux, peut-être. Souvent, quand tu l'appelle et qu'il est à la maison, tout seul,  
il te dit qu'il a pensé à toi, et là, t'es heureux. T'es stupide, surtout. Tu lui cries dessus, balances que t'es sur le chemin du retour, que t'as vraiment pas que ça à foutre de lire ses SMS en conduisant.

Mais t'es heureux.

Alors tu passes près du camion à pizzas, en choisis une que vous aimez tous les deux, planques tout tes disques de hard-rock sous le siège arrière, et remplis vite fait deux valises pour partir à la mer.  
Parce que tu sais que c'est ce qu'il préfère. L'inattendu, les surprises, la joie. Ça te files la gerbe, mais au fond, t'aimes ça. Et Ventus, il adore quand tu conduis trop vite, les fenêtres ouvertes, les joues tirées et le volume à fond, Nirvana dans le poste, pas de ceintures, le nez levé vers les avions.

« Je serais là bientôt. » Tu murmures, au téléphone, sur le chemin du retour. Ton taf te prend du temps, mais Ventus, il attend. Il est patient, cette adorable raclure. Il aime quand tu gares ta voiture, juste devant les graviers de la maison, pour pas abîmer ses foutues fleurs, bien rangées à droite du muret. Quand tu t'arrêtes sous la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine juste pour embrasser ses lèvres, une seconde, un temps, avant de râler que t'as faim et de rentrer brutalement dans la baraque, bruyant.  
Et lui, narquois, amoureux, il sait que tu rentreras toujours. Car il s'est assuré de bien refermer son piège, de te tenir en haleine toute une vie, et plus s'il le fallait. Dans sa tête, à chaque fois qu'il te regarde, c'est sûr il se dit : « T'iras nulle part. »

Et le pire, c'est qu'il a raison.

Parce que toi aussi, t'aimes quand ça va vite entre vous, quand tu le plaques au mur avec assurance, quand tu t'amuses à le prendre en photo sous la douche, avant de lui faire du chantage en ricanant comme un demeuré. Parce que ton cœur fait « Boom Boom Boom » quand il rentre trop tard, et que tu te mords la langue pour ne pas l'appeler, simplement parce que tu voudrais qu'il soit là. Alors tu pars le chercher, tu fais comme si t'avais fait des heures sup', et tu le déposes en soupirant à la maison.  
Et lui il se tait, mais ses yeux brillent, et tu vois bien qu'il resserre son étreinte autour de ton cœur, tout doucement, tortueusement. Blond avorton.  
De temps à autre, c'est lui qui sort son téléphone en voiture, faisant mine d'utiliser un kit-main libre. Mais t'es pas si con : tu te souviens qu'il est cassé et t'éclates de rire en savourant ta victoire, mi-inquiet de le prendre la main dans le sac, mi-ravi quand il te demande :

« Quand est-ce qu'on repart ? »

Ventus est un mystère. Et ça, tu l'avais pas prévu, Vanitas.

Enfin, avec lui, tes prévisions ne tenaient jamais la route, de toute façon.

T'avais pas non plus prévu qu'il serait comme une drogue pour toi, un jour. Car malgré toi, tu l'aimes comme il est. Et ça, ça te fais bien chier. Parce que Ventus, c'est le seul type qui porte tes vêtements le matin, et qui sait pas faire le café. C'est l'unique blondinet à qui tu mords le nez avant de te coucher, et qui te fais mourir de rire en boudant comme un enfant de trois ans.

Puis il te bat à la console le lendemain et c'est la guerre, alors tu deviens dédaigneux et tu rumines, en hurlant : « Ah ouais, c'est comme ça que ça se passe ?! » avant de lui pardonner, un peu.  
Et tandis que tu te plains il te mord la lèvre, heureux. Et dire que tu croyais pas à l'amour, avant.

Y'a forcément un truc, tu t'imagines, parce qu'il est trop blond, trop con, trop gentil et trop doux. Que si t'es infâme, c'est qu'il l'a bien mérité.

Et que c'est sûr, il t'a toujours piégé.

Mais finalement, tu te rends compte que tu t'en fous.

Puisque vous vous aimez.

* * *

VANVEN.


	5. Chapter 5

_Note :_ J'adore imaginer Xehanort comme un père tyrannique. Et je suis convaincue qu'on peut sans problème s'éprendre d'un objet, si le dit objet possède une sorte d'âme. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

 _Auteure :_ SisYa-Wa

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux Studios Disney et Square Enix, ils ne sont pas à moi.** (Les créations de Vanitas lui appartiennent, soit dit en passant.)

 _Collaboration_ _:_ Crimson Realm.

 _Type : OS, sur le thème_ "perles".

 _Pairing :_ VanVen.

 _Je poste cet OS très court pour me faire pardonner : le quatrième chapitre de BWCF est très lent à arriver. Bonne lecture !_ Ya.

* * *

Les Perles Bleues.

L'appel est bref, sec, direct. Le jeune homme sait qu'il n'a que peu de temps, qu'il ne pourra pas rester ici plus longtemps, ou du moins pas aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait. Son secret ne doit pas être découvert alors, avec un soupir las, il s'exécute, lâche avec précaution ce qu'il avait en main. Malgré lui, il n'a pas le cœur à le laisser. Mais le père est dur, ses yeux pareils à l'ambre scrutent son visage et en cherchent chaque faille, sans y trouver pourtant autre chose qu'un mépris placide, et ce depuis plus de dix ans.

Il cache tout. Ne laisse rien paraitre. Pas une trace, pas un indice, afin que son géniteur ne découvre rien de son activité.

 _"_ Oui ?" dit-il, posant le pied sur le parquet grinçant, désormais face à l'autre homme.

 _"Que faisais-tu ?"_

« Je crée. »

 _"Rien n'ayant mesure à vous offenser, père."_

 _"En es-tu sûr ?"_

« Bien sûr que non. »

 _"Certain, père."_

 _"Bien. Va, dans ce cas."_

« Vieux con. »

Vanitas remonte, tourne le dos au regard brûlant qui lui dévore les épaules, transperçant son échine jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Lentement, il tire alors l'échelle, et grimpe. Doucement, lorsque le regard disparait, il laisse glisser ses doigts minces sur l'acier rouillé d'une petite ouverture au-dessus de lui, qui s'ouvre sur la cavité qu'il a creusé lui-même. Une trappe sculptée à même le bois du plafond. Il s'y engouffre, respire à nouveau.

Ici, il disparait aux yeux du monde, exposé uniquement au regard de ses créations.

En face de lui, sur l'épaisse table d'atelier qui encombre la minuscule pièce, deux perles bleues attendent d'être posées. Elles roulent vers leur créateur, pareilles à deux globes oculaires au regard autrefois translucide. Elles le fixent, le regardent.

Un éclat de bonheur traverse ses prunelles dorées. Il sourit presque.

Ces deux perles, précieuses, gonflées au verre, comme animées d'un reflet de vie bleu marine, sont la touche finale à sa plus belle œuvre. Disloquées, de bois noir ou blanc, en nylon ou en laine, creuses ou pleines, lourdes ou légères… Vanitas fabrique des marionnettes.

Il taille, ponce et découpe, ivre du pouvoir de manipuler ces êtres dont il a décidé l'entière existence, la complète conception. Au détail près. Pouvoir les considérer comme ses jouets, les morceaux de son âme ; les faire se tordre en dansant sous ses fils, choisir leurs vêtements autant que les courbes de leurs corps malléables, tout lui est possible.

Et c'est cet absolu qui le rend vivant.

Au fond de l'atelier, là même où se trouvent les perles bleues océan, se trouve une marionnette inachevée, plus pâle que toutes les multiples créatures qui l'entourent. Vanitas se dirige vers elle, à pas lents et, avec minutie, la touche de ses mains. Corps de porcelaine, cheveux de fils d'or, douceur morbide des traits humains qu'il lui a conféré, les yeux en moins : car deux grandes orbites noires attendent la venue de leurs immenses iris, vides de toute expression. Pourtant, Vanitas ne peut s'empêcher de trouver une violente délicatesse dans ce visage incomplet.

C'est pourquoi il s'accroupi près d'elle, la caresse et lui parle, comme pour la rassurer.

« Ventus », susurre sa voix à l'aspect feutré tandis qu'il passe une main dans la masse de cheveux blonds, glissant du même coup les deux perles dans les orifices creux, avec la précision d'un joaillier, la douceur de l'orfèvre. Cette marionnette, qu'il veut masculine, et la plus belle de toutes, il n'y a aucun doute.

Deux perles bleues brillent désormais dans ce visage laiteux, scintillant d'un discret éclat, comme s'il prenait vie. Vanitas ferme les yeux, parvient presque à entendre l'écho de son cœur dans ce corps qui n'est pas le sien. C'est magique.

Alors il se penche et pose ses lèvres brûlantes sur celles de Ven, avec l'espoir désabusé qu'un jour sa marionnette vive et, peut-être, lui rende son baiser.

* * *

VANVEN.


	6. Chapter 6

_Note :_ Ca fait un bail, hein ? Je poste cet OS après une certaine traversée du Désert, je suis désolée. En espérant que tout va bien pour vous ! Ya.

 _Auteure :_ SisYa-Wa

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux Studios Disney et Square Enix, ils ne sont pas à moi.** (Pourtant, je prie chaque soir la Fée Bleue en espérant, que, peut être...)

 _Collaboration_ _:_ Crimson Realm.

 _Type : OS_

 _Pairing :_ VanVen.

* * *

Cage Blanche.

Déposé dans un fauteuil crème au centre d'une pièce scellée, Ventus dort.

Son cœur sommeille, endormi depuis si longtemps que, parfois, je me demande s'il bat encore. Nous sommes seuls ici. Tout est recouvert d'un lourd voile de silence, qui s'étire, s'étale, comble l'espace vide et blanc autour de nous. Les murs sont agressifs de blancheur, brillants d'un éclat brûlant, intemporels. Aucun de nous deux ne les regarde vraiment.

Seul le souffle régulier de Ven, très doux, casse la sensation de flottement qui nous enveloppe, créant une véritable tornade de poussière à chaque fois qu'il expire. Un tremblement invisible dans ce monde, une vibration sereine de l'atmosphère. Un symbiose angoissante formée d'un seul mot. Patience.

Un seul murmure. Quiétude.

Le vide, les secondes. Le reste même de nos vies semble se figer dans ce mouvement éternel.

Au sol, de longues chaines transparentes glissent en surbrillance, à peine visibles. Elles courent sur son corps et enlacent ses chevilles, remontent vers son torse, emprisonnent son cœur. A l'intérieur de cette cage sans fenêtre, la vie est inutile : Ven est comme une poupée brisée attendant d'être réparée, une œuvre dont l'artiste semble avoir oublié l'existence. Même s'il ne subit pas encore les ravages du temps, ses yeux n'ont plus le tranquille éclat bleu d'auparavant. C'est une épave creuse où s'entasse la poussière du monde. Un tombeau de chair et de lumière.

Profondément enfoui en lui, je compte les secondes et les années qui passent. J'ai vu toutes sortes d'imbéciles traverser le manoir de l'Oubli sans jamais remarquer sa présence, passer et repasser devant les innombrables portes, les ouvrir un nombre incalculable de fois, sans rien trouver.

Sans rien savoir.

Tapi dans les geôles sombres de son âme, je ne sais pas moi-même quand est-ce qu'il se réveillera.

Oui, j'attends. Patience. Quiétude. Et peu à peu, délaissé au cœur de Ventus, je me sens disparaitre.

Et si j'ai peur ? Et si notre union se difractait ? Si le monde que nous connaissons s'effondrait, tout à coup ? Cela n'importe plus. A personne.

Nos deux fragments, complets de ténèbres, unis dans la lumière, se sont retrouvés et stagnent à présent derrière les barrières invisibles de son sommeil. Désormais, Ventus et moi ne faisons plus qu'un dans cette cage du Temps, où les secondes nous enferment, où nos sentiments sont détruits par le silence.

Seul, j'attends encore son réveil.

Dans la dernière salle du Manoir Oblivion, dans cette pièce blanche et scellée qui n'est jamais ouverte, nous sommes seuls, nous sommes deux. Happés par le vide.

A jamais oubliés. Pour l'éternité.

* * *

VANVEN.


	7. Chapter 7

_Note :_ Bonne nuit, les amis. C'est une belle nuit, un peu mélancolique, mais inspirée. J'espère que vous aimerez, malgré cette absence prolongée ! Ya.

 _Auteure :_ SisYa-Wa

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux Studios Disney et Square Enix, ils ne sont pas à moi.**

 _Collaboration :_ Crimson Realm.

 _Type : OS_

 _Pairing :_ VanVen.

* * *

Sobriété.

Quand il est mort, j'avais mon costard.

Un costard bien propre, lisse et d'une sobriété impeccable. Pas le genre clinquant que j'aurais adoré mettre pour foutre la honte à toute sa famille, un peu comme un clown qui se serait trompé de soirée déguisée, non, plutôt le genre du parfait inconnu qui se ramène à l'enterrement de quelqu'un qu'il connaît pas. Net et invisible.

Pourtant, personne ne connaissait Ventus mieux que moi. Et si tout le monde m'avait regardé ce jour-là, si son connard de père avait fait attention à autre chose qu'au buffet parce que soi-disant il fallait pas manger aux enterrements par principe, si sa putain de mère avait cessé de chialer sur le souvenir de ce fils parfait que j'enculais à sec quand il était défoncé aux chansons mièvres et à l'acide, ils auraient vu que ce costard, j'aurais été incapable de le repasser aussi bien par moi-même.

Quelques jours plus tôt, je l'avais apporté au pressing quand Ventus m'avait dit, entre deux baisers humides et trois éclats de rire, qu'il voulait se buter.

Il avait des cernes quasiment nécrosées sous les yeux et les cuisses pleines de striures profondes, crevasses de ses lames blanches qu'il rangeait tard le soir dans le tiroir de notre table de nuit, entre les capotes et les lettres d'amour. Un jour, je l'avais vu se barrer avec la lamelle de mon rasoir dans la salle de bain. Il avait hurlé derrière la porte, un cri qui m'avait à la fois fait bander et pleurer de douleur, un peu comme le râle suave d'une bête qui se jette vers la mort. J'avais tambouriné longtemps en gueulant derrière la porte, pas sûr de si je devais rire ou flipper, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre pour éclater en sanglots dans le creux de mes bras, le satin de sa peau opaline piqué de fines lignes vives et chaudes, humides d'un affreux rouge rubis.

Il en avait plus rien à foutre de sa vie, l'idiot. Et moi, je le comprenais sans vraiment capter pourquoi, je suppose juste parce que voir quelqu'un encore plus dans la merde que soi avait quelque chose de passablement, égoïstement, humainement… rassurant ? Tout ce que je pouvais dire, c'est que c'était pas du flan. Il se tailladait pas pour rien, Ventus. Il avalait pas des antidépresseurs par paquets et des litres d'eau froide pour rien. Il jouait pas au mec désespéré par dégoût de la race humaine, pas comme moi. Quand j'y pense, de nous deux, c'est sûrement moi qui aurait eu le plus raison de crever. Quel égo, Vanitas. Dire ça alors qu'il voulait à tout prix que toi, tu vives. T'es vraiment un superbe salopard.

Un salopard sobre, avec son masque de cire parfait sur le visage, les yeux éteints et les lèvres collées. Je ne me rappelle même plus pourquoi je l'avais pris à la lettre. Peut être son ton, plus faussement enjoué qu'à l'ordinaire. J'aurais pas dû accrocher mon costard sur le fil du carillon de l'entrée. Si ça se trouve, ça lui a donné des idées.

Tout le monde est en noir devant moi, et le prêtre vient de terminer son sermon. Tout derrière, avec mon costard gris, je bouge pas. A la manière d'un loup en deuil, je baisse mes yeux dorés, la queue plate entre les jambes, les dents serrées, les ongles rentrés dans les poings et le cœur au bord de l'explosion. Vient le moment où chacun dépose des roses immaculées sur cet immonde cercueil de bois blanc trop pur, qui, selon son frère, « le représentait » à la perfection.

Si je n'avais pas eu cette horrible boule dure dans la gorge, j'aurais ris, la bouche grande ouverte pour faire entendre toute la froideur de mon indignation. Mais je reste vide et sobre, et je ne dis rien. A la place je m'approche, fendant la foule de cris et de pleurs déchirés par quelques coups de coudes. Quand j'arrive devant le cercueil, tout le monde me regarde méchamment. Je ne suis qu'un profiteur. Un rapace, une corneille, une pourriture qui l'a manipulé, qui l'a sans doute conduit six pieds sous terre. C'est à cause de moi qu'il est là, aujourd'hui. Je sens leurs regards virulents, noirs comme des fonds amers de café, qui me lacèrent la peau, les os, le dos et le visage. Je ressens leurs pensées, qui, je le sais, ne m'atteindront que demain soir au réveil, quand j'aurais décuvé toutes les larmes de mon âme.

Mais pour l'instant, je m'en fous. Ils s'imaginent que je n'ai rien pour Ventus. Quand mes doigts effleurent sa dernière prison, quand mon front vient se poser sur le bois à l'endroit même où était le sien, ils me toisent avec des airs de dédain et, en silence, je les envoie chier.

A toi, Ven, il t'aurai fallu le feu. Au lieu de ce linceul pourri par les vers, engorgé de sang et de poussière, j'aurai pu ouvrir la boîte de tes cendres et les laisser partir dans le vent, s'envoler très haut vers les nuages dans un souffle de vie immatériel et céleste. Une brise puissante qui aurait sonné comme le glas de ton rire, comme le bruissement des ailes d'un oiseau qui remonte vers l'azur après son ultime chute, un son de cristal et d'espoir loin des affres enterrés de ta misérable existence humaine.

Sobrement, je laisse pourtant couler deux larmes sur le bois trop sec. Des larmes précieuses comme un trésor, les dernières larmes que je ne te donnerai jamais. Transparentes et sincères.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, les fossoyeurs balancent ton tombeau dans la terre et une ignoble mélodie au violon retentie, aussi stridente que fausse, tandis que tous les convives boursoufflés se pressent vers le buffet, l'estomac noué, chacun déversant sa peine sur l'épaules des autres. Lentement, je file le long du cimetière, sans rien dire à personne. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Quand tu es mort, Ven, rappelles toi que j'avais mon costard. J'ai été sobre, d'une sobriété si lisse, exemplaire et sombre que je n'ai pas pu me retenir de tout ôter en rentrant à la maison. Alors pardonne-moi, Ventus, si ce beau costume est déchiré. Même si je sais que toi, tu aurais ris.

J'ai jamais été fait pour la sobriété.

* * *

VANVEN


	8. Chapter 8

_Note_ : Hey, ça fait un moment ! Ce soir, on remet le couvert sur un VanVen franchement... étrange. Glauque. Bizarre. Pardon. Enfin, cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Aile" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, envoyez moi un MP !

 _Auteure :_ SisYa-Wa

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux Studios Disney et Square Enix, ils ne sont pas à moi.**

 _Collaboration :_ Pas de collab pour cette fois, à part mon insomnie.

 _Type : OS_

 _Pairing :_ VanVen.

* * *

 **L'Oileau sans L**

Ce matin, Ventus a vu tomber un oiseau. C'est un corbeau, il s'est fracturé le crâne, il a entendu le bruit tout contre sa fenêtre. C'était sa faute, en plus. Ventus a sept ans. Ventus a pleuré.

Ventus l'a poussé.

La bête voletait autour de lui, l'effleurait toutes les nuits de ses ailes obscures, croassait dans son oreille comme on murmure un secret. Un petit vautour avec des serres, un bec crochu, un long cou comme un fil déplumé, et des yeux orangés.

Ce matin-là, en se réveillant à ses côtés, Ventus a voulu prendre son envol. Mais c'est lui qui est tombé. Ventus en a déduit qu'il avait des ailes trop petites, ou bien qu'il n'était pas assez habillé.

La police est venue à l'orphelinat, et, ensuite, on ne l'a plus laissé en paix.

.

Ventus a dix ans. Il rêve toujours d'oiseaux, et s'imagine qu'il peut voler. Il est un peu bavard quand on le lance sur le sujet, mais sinon il reste devant sa fenêtre, et à l'hôpital personne ne l'ennui jamais. Il dessine, croque la courbe d'une plume d'un merle, souligne d'un trait le bréchet, en forme de L, puissant et léger. Gonflé au cœur, il relit très souvent quelques manuels d'ornithologie qu'on vient lui apporter, feuillette les pages qui, avec les courants d'air, s'envolent sous son nez.

Mais elles sont attachées à la cote de cuir, alors aucune d'elles ne peut vraiment s'alléger. Et puis, les mots sont lourds. Ventus soupire.

Il aimerait bien avoir des ailes, au lieu d'être attaché.

.

Ventus a dix-sept ans. Il s'est documenté tout seul, personne ne le comprend quand il parle d'oiseaux, alors il laisse courir et sourit en essayant d'expliquer quand même. Ce matin, devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, il y avait une mésange. Toute douce, minuscule, bleutée comme il faut. Il l'a dessiné au pastel, tandis qu'elle branlait sur la grille de métal en picotant les morceaux de pain qu'il laisse trainer un peu partout sur les fenêtres, les balcons et les bureaux. Il a lu quelque part que les mésanges ne vivaient pas longtemps, et, sur l'instant, ça l'a rendu triste.

Alors il l'a attirée, enfermée dans sa main, puis a arraché toutes ses plumes avec le plus grand soin. Elle piaillait doucement, la mésange. Mais c'était pour son bien.

Quand on a pas d'ailes, on peut mourir, tomber trop loin. Mieux valait rester à l'intérieur, l'air y était plus sain.

.

Un nouveau venu est arrivé, il ressemble à une corneille. Ventus l'a repéré, il grince quand il parle et garde tout le temps les bras croisés. En plus, il lui pique son pain, son pain pour les oiseaux. Il a les yeux profonds et très ambrés, effrayants comme ceux d'un pygargue, fins comme ceux d'une pie aux aguets. Son pas est léger, semblable à celui du rossignol, et quand il vient se poser dans sa chambre Ventus lui demande de ne pas trop s'approcher.

Il a peur, depuis qu'il est là ses dessins sont laids.

Un jour que l'autre le regarde dessiner, une belle aile pleine de plumes dorées qui partent de l'os comme une tige d'ivoire, Ventus rate son trait, et se met à trembler. Il sent le souffle de la corneille dans son dos, ses iris inquisiteurs qui découpent de manière invisible les ligaments qu'il n'a pas encore fait, la gorge blanche de cette colombe qu'il pointe du bout des lèvres sans la nommer.

Il ricane, avant de lui arracher son croquis des mains et de s'assoir sur le lit d'à côté.

Ventus aimerait bien voir cet oiseau de malheur s'envoler. Il peste, lui court après. L'autre est plus agile, l'évite puis se pose, perché comme Grain'd'Aile sur une armoire en bois flotté. Il regarde encore son esquisse, puis lâche :

─ « L'oiseau. Les oiseaux. Il est probable que nous comprenons mieux les oiseaux depuis que nous fabriquons des aéroplanes. Le mot OISEAU : il contient toutes les voyelles. Très bien, j'approuve. Mais à la place de l's, comme seule consonne, j'aurais préféré l'L de l'aile : OILEAU… »

Ventus reste bouche bée. Il n'a jamais entendu ces mots. OILEAU. Il aime bien, ça sonne clair, ça sonne juste. Ca vole dans sa bouche. Plus du tout méfiant, il s'approche de l'autre, comme fasciné.

─ Tu connais les oiseaux ?

─ Ouais.

─ Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

─ Francis Ponge, Notes prises pour un oiseau.

─ Tu es un drôle d'oiseau, toi. Ce poème à l'air d'avoir des ailes.

─ On a tous des ailes. On sait juste pas comment s'en servir. Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

Ventus hésite. Il préfère apprendre seul, il est effrayé par les mauvais piafs qui rôdent et dont les sourires lui percent les os. Ils les voient en rêve, il essaye de les pousser, mais rien ne change, puisqu'il est toujours à terre, il ne sait pas voler.

La corneille lui balance un sourire de travers, un peu narquois mais pas méchant, juste sans sentiments. Ceux qu'il préfère. Ces sourires-là sont doux pour le cœur, il n'a pas besoin de les interpréter. L'autre lui tend la main.

Il n'a pas de serres.

─ Moi c'est Vanitas. Et toi et moi, ensemble, on va passer notre baptême de l'air. Tu veux ?

Ventus sourit, et laisse tomber son carnet à croquis.

─ Ouais. Comment on fait ?

Vanitas sourit, et pose un doigt sur sa bouche. Lentement, il descend de l'armoire et saute sur le lit, l'œil brillant, mimant un battement d'ailes parfaitement réussi avant de redescendre sur ses pieds, sans un bruit, aérien, gracieusement ailé. Puis il s'approche de la porte et s'apprête à sortir, tandis que Ventus lui fait coucou de la main.

─ Je te montrerai demain.

Et tandis qu'il s'en va, Ventus pense qu'il a bien envie d'apprendre à voler avec Vanitas, pour se tirer d'ici.

Quand l'infirmière passe, il a déchiré ses dessins. Pliés en forme d'avions, ils sont bien plus jolis.

.

─ T'es prêt ?

─ Prêt.

Ventus arbore un sourire léger, qui contraste avec la mine cruelle de Vanitas. Cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'ils s'entrainent à voler. Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Exceptionnellement la fenêtre de la chambre est grande ouverte, parce qu'il fait très chaud et que tout le monde en avait marre de suer. Et puis, il y a un petit vent frais. C'est parfait.

Les deux acolytes échangent un regard complice, et Ventus sent son corps devenir plus gracile, son cœur se gonfler. Ensemble, mains dans la main, nus, les bras tendus, ils se sentent pousser des ailes. La brise sur le visage, Ventus accroche ses orteils contre la barre du radiateur et se hisse sur le bord mince de la fenêtre. Vanitas, les muscles tremblants, éclatant d'équilibre, fait de même.

─ Et maintenant, tu regardes le ciel. C'est comme un plongeon, j'ai vu des gens le faire devant moi, des dizaines de fois. Tu fermes pas les yeux, tu attends pas la chute. Tu bats juste des bras.

─ T'as pas sauté avec eux ?

─ Non, j'y arrivais pas. Mais avec toi, c'est différent.

─ Et on va pas tomber ?

Vanitas sourit toujours, il lui touche le bras. Puis il rit au vent, l'air goguenard, avant de l'embrasser des yeux.

─ T'as peur ?

─ Non.

Ventus regarde le jardin rase en bas, hésitant, se souvient d'une fracture et d'un corbeau tombé comme une pierre, puis re-regarde Vanitas, qui a l'air impatient. Aujourd'hui, il va s'envoler avec une corneille. Ca le fait sourire, ça l'apaise un peu. Il a l'impression d'être une tourterelle.

Ventus ne ment pas, il n'a pas peur. Il est juste fébrile à l'idée de rejoindre le ciel.

─ On saute ?

─ On saute.

Ils s'élancent ensemble. C'est comme un grand plongeon. Et tandis qu'il plane, entrainé par le corps de Vanitas, Ventus se sent comme un oiseau.

Un bel OILEAU sans L.

* * *

VANVEN.

Pour ceux qui se demanderait, j'ai failli mettre le poème entier de Francis Ponge, mais j'étais trop crevée et planquée en pls dans un autre monde, donc je ne l'ai pas fait. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, ou à la limite que ça aura fait quelque chose comme un frisson dans vos tripes. Je vous fait des bisous, je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Les Nuits du FoF, c'est cool. Ya.


	9. Chapter 9

_Note_ : Ca faisait un bail ! J'ai essayé quelque chose d'un peu nouveau cette fois : au lieu de me concentrer sur le style, j'ai tenté de mettre en valeur le ressenti, l'impression qu'on avait en lisant. J'avais envie d'écrire du VanVen, donc c'est tombé sur eux. J'espère que ça ira quand même ! Bisous à tous, Ya.

 _Auteure :_ SisYa-Wa

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux Studios Disney et Square Enix, ils ne sont pas à moi.**

 _Collaboration :_ Pas de collab.

 _Type : OS_

 _Pairing :_ VanVen.

* * *

 **Accoutumance**

"Hé, Ven.

─ Oui ?

─ Tu m'aimes ?

Ventus détacha lentement ses yeux de l'écran, leva péniblement le nez du jeu auquel il jouait depuis le début de la matinée, puis pinça les lèvres avec douceur. Ses sourcils blonds se haussèrent très haut et son visage poupin pris cet air à la fois naïf et pourtant mortellement sérieux, cet air qui donnait toujours à Vanitas l'irrésistible envie de le gifler, quoiqu'il fasse.

─ Bien sûr".

Ce fut sa réponse. Lancée dans un souffle, à peine prononcée. Lasse. Puis il baissa la tête et s'en retourna admirer les panoramas bucoliques de _Zelda_ _Breath_ _of the Wild_ , tout entier dans sa contemplation.

Vanitas sentit monter la nausée. Lentement, il prit place à côté de son petit ami et s'affaissa mollement dans le cuir défoncé du canapé, calant son coude sur l'accoudoir tandis que son autre main venait déloyalement titiller le couvercle rigide du paquet de clopes dépassant de la poche de son pantalon taille basse. Lascivement, il croisa les jambes, cambra le bassin et balança un bras en avant pour se saisir du briquet qui trainait devant lui sur la petite table en verre, pleine de ronds de bouteilles et de traces de doigts, prenant tout son temps pour embraser le filtre du tube à cancer bien serré entre son majeur et son index. Le briquet à la main, la cigarette au bec, il rejeta ensuite la tête en arrière et expira profondément, les yeux irrités par les nébuleuses volutes de fumée qu'il regarda danser puis s'évaporer peu à peu dans l'air ambiant, s'amusant à cracher des formes par la bouche, soufflant lourdement par le nez, jouant de l'insupportable densité des particules qui flottaient dans la pièce.

"J'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de fumer à l'intérieur de l'appartement, Vanitas, soupira tout à coup le blond. On a un balcon.

Il ne le regardait même pas. Vanitas tapota le filtre contre son genou, laissant la cendre s'écraser en une énième poussière sur le carrelage du salon. Le petit bout grisâtre, après une longue chute d'un millième de seconde, fini par rejoindre le tas de capsules de bières échouées sous le canapé, celui que Ventus prétextait conserver pour gratter les cases spéciales de sa stupide collection de billets de loterie. « Parce qu'il y a toujours une chance, disait-il. J'aime bien savoir qu'un jour je gratterai le numéro qu'on a pas le droit de gratter, juste pour savoir si j'ai failli décrocher le gros lot ! »

.

« Parce qu'il y a toujours une chance. »

Vanitas ferma les yeux. Sa poitrine lui faisait atrocement mal. Lentement, il jeta un coup d'œil amer à Ventus, toujours penché sur sa Switch achetée d'occas' le mois dernier.

Ils avaient plus un rond.

─ Il fait trop froid. Et puis merde je fume dedans si je veux, t'es casse-couilles putain.

Les insultes allégèrent pour un instant le poids de son cœur. Elles avaient le goût rassurant de la violence sous sa langue, la verve du trash-talking quand il grognait au pieu et que Ventus se cognait le crâne contre la tête de lit malgré ses doigts resserrés sur les draps pour amortir le coup, la nuque enfoncée dans l'oreiller et les paupières à demi-closes sur camaïeu infini de plaisir, de soupirs et de bleu.

─ Tu deviens frileux, on est en juin. Le casse-couille te demande d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre, où on risque de finir par mourir tous les deux d'une sévère asphyxie. C'est affreux comme ça pue."

Vanitas marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents puis fit pivoter sa tête en direction de ladite fenêtre. C'est vrai qu'il faisait beau dehors, les rayons incandescents du soleil déchiraient les rideaux pour faire s'étirer leurs ombres floues sur le sol, des silhouettes projetées en ciseaux qui mettaient en relief les petites particules suspendues dans l'air en un nuage de paillettes d'or, une kyrielle d'éclats solaires trop légers. Le brun inspira sans réfléchir. On était samedi et il sentait des odeurs de confiture lui rentrer dans le nez, en dépit du fait que son sens de l'odorat soit complétement masqué par la prédominance des parfums hasardeux de la clope.

Tabac, addiction, nicotine et café au lait. Ces fragrances lui collaient à la peau quand elles ne se mélangeaient pas à l'odeur sucrée de Ventus, à sa senteur permanente de gel pour les mains, de cassonade et de thé au gingembre. Foutre dieu comme Vanitas détestait le gingembre. Avec un raclement de gorge agacé il finit tout de même par déplacer sa carcasse raide jusqu'à la fenêtre et, d'un geste brusque du poignet, fit basculer la poignée en métal qui grinça affreusement sous la pression. Là, il ouvrit la vitre et non sans laisser passer un mince courant d'air qui couvrit ses bras d'une chair de poule malvenue, jeta sa cigarette comme on jette un frisbee.

"Mer-"

Le blond retint son souffle.

Vanitas claqua la fenêtre si fort que tout le mur en trembla, avant de retourner s'avachir dans le canapé avec tout l'orgueil, la nonchalance et le je-m'en-foutisme dont il était capable.

...ci."

Son petit ami leva les yeux au ciel. L'odeur persistante du tabac s'accrochait maintenant à ses cheveux, embaumait son débardeur et lui faisait froncer le nez. Il était à ça de pouvoir battre Ganon et il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Même le silence lui semblait pesant.

"Quand est-ce que tu as commencé à fumer ? lança-t-il à tout hasard, sur le ton de la conversation.

Avec un peu de chance Vanitas répondrait et il cesserait de le toiser de ses prunelles d'ambre avec l'air de vouloir l'écorcher. Pourtant il était habitué à ce regard, celui qui le déshabillait même jusqu'en dessous de la peau. Son poison latent le traversait jusqu'au confins des os, scrutait ses organes et lui raclait les nerfs à la petite cuillère, lui taillant l'âme au rasoir tout en lui électrisant violement le bas du dos.

En règle générale c'est là où s'attardaient la bouche barbare et les ongles du brun, quand il ne remontait pas plus haut.

─ Pas assez tôt. On se fait tellement chier que même si j'avais commencé à quatre ans, je serais pas encore en train de crever.

─ Tu veux sortir ?

─ Non."

Sur quoi il entreprit de se rallumer une deuxième cigarette, répétant son manège en lui lançant de temps à autre quelques coups d'œil fielleux.

Il avait toujours mal, Vanitas. Ce n'était pas que l'air, jamais il ne donnerait raison au blond, mais il étouffait. Ce n'était pas que la clope qui tanguait et tremblait comme le trait de fumée d'une fusée de détresse entre ses doigts crispés. Ce n'était pas que le tic-tac de la pendule et le battement sourd et continu de son muscle cardiaque, le sang qui bourdonnait à ses oreilles et le grincement de ses dents qui bruxaient à cause de l'étroitesse de sa mâchoire.

Distraitement, il sortit son téléphone portable de sa seconde poche pour le poser sur sa cuisse, déverrouillant l'écran avant d'accéder à une de ses nombreuses playlists composées au hasard. L'appareil balança à plein volume le titre _Breaking_ _the Habit_ , les mauvaises basses crachotant à plein tubes. Un sourire mauvais fleurit sur le visage de Vanitas.

La réaction de Ventus ne se fit pas attendre, décevante même si inespérée.

"Van, tu te fiches de moi ? J'entends plus la musique du jeu !

La plainte élargit son sourire. Il reporta sa cigarette à ses lèvres puis souffla cruellement au visage de son vis à vis, blasé et ravi.

─ J'entends pas ce que tu dis.

Ventus tiqua. Vanitas l'entendait parfaitement et il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir d'élever la voix, c'était une promesse qu'il se faisait à lui-même. Ca, et résister à l'envie qu'il avait de lui décoller son sourire de la figure à coup de pelle.

─ Je dis, Vanitas, que tu es vraiment un gros con."

Ledit con ricana. Il augmenta progressivement le volume, la musique résonnant sourdement contre chacun des murs, aussi indifférent aux œillades sombres que le blond lui lançait qu'aux parasites produits par le micro de son hautparleur usé. Stupide machine.

La pulsation de la batterie lui donna vite mal au cœur. Au bout de dix minutes d'écoute en boucle, à ne plus comprendre ni les notes ni le charabia du chanteur, il finit par couper la musique. L'air lui était rentré dans le crâne et, marmonnant jusque-là pour lui-même, il se mit à chanter.

A côté de lui, Ventus se massait désormais les tempes avec application. L'écran de sa console clignotait patiemment sur le menu pause.

"C'est pas trop tôt, déclara-t-il après quelques secondes. Je vais chercher une aspirine. Tu en veux ?

─ Non.

Vanitas appuya sa main contre sa joue, se tordant le cou pour suivre Ventus des yeux jusqu'à l'îlot central. Son départ du canapé paraissait avoir déséquilibré le poids de l'objet, comme s'il y manquait quelque chose. Le brun entendit le bruit d'une porte de placard provenant de la cuisine puis le jet d'un robinet qui coule, rapidement suivit par le tintement clair d'un verre d'eau qu'on remplit.

─ T'es sûr que tu veux rien ?

Le brun haussa les épaules. Ses mains trouvèrent les boutons de la console posée là et il reprit la partie en cours, prenant soin d'enlever la micro SD au passage. L'écran devient rapidement noir et il savoura sa victoire future en pensée.

─ Rapporte moi une bière.

Nouveau soupir de Ventus. Vanitas se demanda s'il avait déjà pensé à regretter sa politesse exagérée.

─ Tu veux pas prendre autre chose ? Il en reste à peine quatre pour Aqua et Terra.

─ Ils vont pas se les vider à deux, arrête de faire chier et donne-la moi.

─ Je pensais qu'on en prendrait une chacun.

─ Je pensais qu'on arrêterait d'inviter des couillons à l'apéro.

─ Ces sont mes amis !

─ Tu es ami avec des couillons, Ventus.

La langue de Ventus claqua contre son palais, signe qu'il devenait de plus en plus irritable, à deux doigts d'entrer dans une colère noire. Celle qui plaisait à Vanitas parce qu'elle relevait la noirceur tapie derrière ses iris d'ordinaire si limpides, si brillants, si lumineux.

A des lieux de l'orage.

─ Couillons peut être. Mais moi au moins j'en ai. "

Frissons le long de l'échine de Vanitas. Ecœurement sous sa langue. Nouvelle clope à la bouche. Il ne répondit pas. Fatigué, Ventus passa derrière lui et lui tendit sa bière, qu'il attrapa d'un geste désinvolte. La fraîcheur humide du verre au creux de sa paume chaude avait quelque chose de plutôt agréable et, immédiatement après avoir touché ses lèvres, la bouteille vint rencontrer son front.

Son aspirine avalée, le blond s'approcha et se rassit à ses côtés. La moiteur de l'air aux senteurs de tabac, associée à la chaleur écrasante de la fin d'après-midi, lui donnait l'impression de fondre sur place. Avec un soupir irrité, il se saisit de sa console et fixa l'écran avec une moue perplexe. Avant de comprendre.

Bingo.

"Vanitas.

─ Quoi ?

─ ...T'as pas fait ça ?

Vanitas bu une longue gorgée de sa bière, prenant soin de lécher le goulot avec une arrogance soutenue. Il était plutôt fier de lui, même si la manipulation avait eu un caractère relativement pathétique.

─ Fais quoi ?

─ Tu l'as éteint.

Le brun agita la carte SD sous son nez, écrabouillant ce qui restait de sa cigarette sur la table basse.

─ Tes sauvegardes de jeu sont sur ta carte mémoire, de toute façon.

─ Tu ne nies même pas.

Ventus se mordit violement les lèvres, détournant furieusement le regard. Il avait les poings blanchis et les ongles enfoncés en demi-lune dans sa chair, la poitrine enflée d'une rage contenue qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à réprimer. Vanitas attendait de gratter l'allumette. Lui se sentait de plus en plus nauséeux, malgré son active recherche d'apaisement. C'était comme piquer du bout de l'aiguille un membre mort, aussi vain qu'un mauvais sevrage pour un drogué en manque.

Il éclata de rire, railleur.

─ Arrêtes de faire l'enfant, tu n'y serais même pas arrivé.

Ventus se tourna vers lui, l'air véritablement épuisé. Il lui aurait bien craché au visage, mais Vanitas aimait trop ça. A la place il lui reprit la carte SD des mains et la replaça dans son set d'origine, délaissant son jeu vidéo pour la bouteille de bière de son petit ami, qu'il vida d'un trait.

─ Tu me fatigues."

Vanitas arqua un sourcil, avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Ventus nicha sa figure dans le creux de son cou. Un voile de transpiration à l'odeur salée s'était imprégné dans le tissu noir des vêtements du brun, et Ventus souffla doucement en entendant son cœur battre si près de son oreille.

"A quel moment tu as commencé à apprécier la cigarette ? demanda-t-il soudain, coupant court à la minute de silence qui s'étirait entre eux.

─ En même temps que le café, idiot.

─ C'était une vraie question.

Vanitas, qui en avait profité pour allumer sa quatrième cigarette, posa son menton dans le désordre de la chevelure de Ventus. Là, il tira sur le filtre pour en aspirer une bouffée, grimaçant à moitié dans sa réflexion.

─ Quand mon corps a fini par me faire mal tellement la sensation de la nicotine me manquait.

Ventus leva les yeux vers lui.

─ Il est tombé amoureux de tes clopes ? Le pauvre.

Vanitas eut un rire enfumé.

─ Tu es si niais."

Il regarda l'horloge. Le soleil déclinait, il serait bientôt six heures. La bouche pleine de bile, il cracha dans le récipient vide avant d'y noyer le tube à cancer presque entièrement consumé. Son téléphone de retour dans sa poche, il noua un instant ses doigts aux courts épis dorés de la nuque de Ventus.

"T'es un peu comme mes cigarettes.

Le blond roula contre lui, se redressant pour venir se caler juste en haut de ses cuisses.

─ Tu tires ton coup et tu en redemandes quand le paquet est fini, c'est ça ?

─ Oh, ta gueule."

La position n'était pas particulièrement confortable, mais Vanitas trouvait que Ventus avait un cachet assez particulier vu d'en dessous. L'angle saillant de sa mâchoire opposé à la courbe douce de son menton, le plissement de sa paupière ourlée de cils à peine incurvés, la ligne faussement moqueuse de ses lèvres couleur pamplemousse.

Pinçant douloureusement ses hanches, il se courba pour l'embrasser. Un goût de sang lui macula la bouche quand Ventus lui mordit la langue pour toute réponse.

"Hors de question qu'on baise sur le canapé. Terra et Aqua arrivent dans vingt-minutes.

Vanitas exhala longuement, détaillant la posture ostentatoire du blond en se léchant les lèvres.

─ De toute manière, j'avais pas envie.

Ventus lui sourit à moitié.

─ C'est ça."

Sur quoi il quitta son fauteuil-humain improvisé et s'étira, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre derrière sa tête, le dos rond comme celui d'un chat. Le brun décroisa les jambes en le regardant faire, le cœur remplit d'une colère latente.

Puis, machinalement, il baissa les yeux.

Outre une érection marquée qui le fit jurer, il dénota que son paquet de clopes, presque aplati, était dangereusement vide. Debout, Ventus avait retrouvé une humeur égale. Abruti par la chaleur, le brun se leva à son tour et, passant derrière lui, enserra par habitude son cou dévoilé d'une main ferme, griffant la gorge du bout de l'ongle jusqu'à venir lui embrasser le lobe d'oreille.

"Plus que dix minutes, annonça le blond dans un souffle.

Il ferma les yeux en sentant la langue tiède de Vanitas descendre afin de s'attarder sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire, ses mains vicieuses l'attirant vivement contre lui.

─ Tu me donnes envie de vomir, à jouer les chronomètres.

« Tu me donnes envie de vomir tout court » aurait été plus juste, mais le cerveau de Vanitas se refusait catégoriquement à formuler une raillerie plus poussée en cette fin d'après-midi. La méchanceté gratuite, même passée sous silence, lui convenait.

─ Souviens toi que j'ai droit à une vengeance pour tout à l'heure, rétorqua Ventus en retenant un gémissement.

─ Aha. Monsieur le pacifiste se rebelle ? J'ai hâte de voir ça.

─ Tu-"

La sonnerie de l'interphone retentie subitement, interrompant net tout espoir de conversation. Vanitas recula et Ventus, rôdé, plaqua un magnifique sourire contrit sur sa frimousse d'ange.

Tu ne perds rien pour attendre," lui lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Le brun fit craquer ses épaules. Il hésitait entre reposer une question stupide à laquelle son petit ami donnerait probablement la même réponse qu'au début de leur discussion, ou bien faire un doigt d'honneur au monde entier avant de se jeter par la fenêtre.

Finalement, il lui emboîta le pas d'une démarche trainante, se mâchant l'intérieur des joues avec un soin de condamné.

"Terra, Aqua, vous êtes en avance ! s'écria Ventus en accueillant joyeusement les invités.

Un couple absolument charmant, une femme aux cheveux bleus, aux yeux comme des perles et aux bras musclés flanquée d'un homme brun à la stature noble saluèrent chaleureusement Ventus en passant le palier, chacun lui plaquant deux bises bien sonores sur les joues tout en lui rappelant à quel point il leur avait manqué.

Vanitas, comme à son habitude, ne salua personne. Ils se contenta d'ignorer les nouveaux venus d'un geste méprisant alors qu'ils le dépassaient en silence, bientôt suivis de Ventus qui les débarrassait.

─ Alors, c'était comment Départ ?

─ Magnifique Ven, tu t'y plairais !"

Nouveau haut le cœur. Alors que les convives disparaissaient dans le salon en fronçant le nez, probablement à cause de l'odeur persistante qui planait dans l'appartement, le brun saisit ses clés sur la commode et passa l'entrée en râlant. Remarquant qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Ventus le rejoignit et, une lumière de déception au fond des yeux, le retint prestement par le poignet.

"Où tu vas ? Ils viennent d'arriver.

Vanitas se dégagea.

─ J'avais pas remarqué.

─ Je te demande pas de les aimer. Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de rester.

Pas de réponse. Après un instant de silence, Ventus finit par le lâcher.

─ Je vais chercher des clopes, marmonna le brun en se retournant.

« Je ne sais pas si je rentrerais. » Aurait été plus exact, mais Vanitas ne voulait pas voir son regard devenir larmoyant.

Ventus soupira, les lèvres de nouveau pincées, puis claqua durement la porte. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Retrouvant un sourire de façade, il s'en retourna vers ses invités.

Vanitas rentrait toujours. Tout allait bien. Ils s'aimaient.

Il n'avait absolument aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

* * *

VANVEN.


End file.
